The Dragon and The Gunslinger
by Scytherageroses
Summary: "And I will never let this dragon soar alone, ever again..."


I'm baaaaacccckk! Well, not that I really left. But none the less, this is a one-shot I've had in the back of my mind for quite some time, and a thing I've owed Coco-Hime for a while. I pushed it back so far, I forgot all about it, until I went through Magoichi's story in SW3, and saw just how damned cute Magoichi and Masamune were together.

Not going to lie, writing a gay Magoichi is nearly impossible, considering his character, but I think I managed pretty well ^_^

So here's a cute little present for Coco-Hime and ProKitty202(I swear, I will never get this right! SORRY!) , everyone else, you're also welcome to read this.

And special thanks to Katatonia for making incredible love-making music :-O

_

* * *

_

"Give the order"

_"Kill your father"_

One shot, one kill, and Masamune Date was defenseless to stop it. He looked upon his father, Terumune Date, with fear, sorrow and apology. But there was nothing he could do.

The gun went off, and Masamune's eye opened.

"Otousan!"

He breathed, holding his hand to his fast beating heart, as sweat dropped from his body. It was the same nightmare he had been having for the past month in a half; the uprising in Oushuu, his father's kidnapping, his own failure at not stopping it.

"I've failed you, Otousan..."

He was unarmored, allowing his long black hair to dance down his shoulders. Unpatched, because he was alone. His breathing, the only sound in the small room. He embraced himself, feeling a cold wet tear fall from his eye, down to his cheek, and to the floor.

It was on nights like these where he felt truly alone. Where he would hide from the world in his own despair, his own guilt, but hated it. He needed someone to keep him company. Though the hot-headed, pint-sized brat would never admit it, he needed someone to hold him, someone to love him.

Though pint-sized no longer, he was still not taken seriously by the men in Sengoku. He was still "the little dragon of Oushuu", walked all over by Hideyoshi Toyotomi in his selfish gain for the land.

However, knowing Lord Hideyoshi brought him to meeting Magoichi Saika, Hideyoshi's longtime friend.

He remembered when they first met.

_The Eastern Army, Ieyasu's squad, went headfirst into Osaka Castle, where Hideyoshi lived, ready to put an end to him._

_Magoichi stopped him._

_His charisma, his handsome face, he could see his broad pectorals in his lowcut jacket, his proud Saika necklace, gold plated for the world to see._

_Magoichi pointed his gun at the young Masamune and said,"My pal Hideyoshi's going to make this world a better place. I won't let you ruin that."_

_Masamune smirked and said,"You idiot. Hideyoshi's time has passed. Can't you see that?"_

_Never once showing a sign of fear in that sparkling blue eye._

_He looked at Magoichi and said,"You want a better world? Then I'm your man."_

_Magoichi looked at him skeptically and said,"You think you have what it takes?"_

_Ever the cocky brat, Masamune got into his fighting stance, and said,"I'll prove it.", taking out his two pistols._

_Magoichi looked at him and said,"Looks like we've got another gunslinger on our hands. This'll be fun."_

_As the two fought, Masamune couldn't help but be distracted by Magoichi. The scent of his cologne, his glistening tanned skin, his mannish attitude, it was like electric magnetism, he couldn't keep away from him._

_He noticed, Magoichi was purposely missing Masamune with his bullets, and taking light hits against him with his rifle. "Magoichi Saika. If you can't take this fight seriously, you might as well go home!" Masamune yelled._

_"I can't hurt such a cute little boy." Magoichi said with a smirk, blowing a kiss to the bewildered kid. "I am not a little boy, you idiot, I am a man!" Masamune yelled, shooting his pistol at Magoichi's feet._

_"Is that what they call them these days?" Magoichi asked with a laugh, his eyes trailing down his opponent's slender body. "Fine then, you want this over now, I'll grant your wish." he added, but stopped, when he found Masamune's other pistol's barrell against his abdomen._

_"Take off your coat, and fight like a real man.." Masamune said, licking his lips like Magoichi was his prey. "But this coat bears the Saika crest." Magoichi said. "It's holding you back." Masamune said,"besides, what are you afraid of showing, opponents should leave all on the battlefield."_

_"Alright then, I'll show you what I've got." Magoichi said, dropping his rifle to the ground, removing his coat. Masamune watched on, as the jacket fell to the ground, showing off Magoichi's glistening, tanned, broad chest._

_Like out of a model catalog, Magoichi stood before Masamune, ready to fight._

_Masamune could only stare upon the beauty before him, and said,"Then I will fight even harder, to prove to you, that I am a man."_

_A bullet flew in the air, Magoichi blocked it with his rifle, hitting Masamune in the back with it. Masamune groaned in pain, headbutting Magoichi's chest with his helmet, getting a wiff of his manly scent, driving his senses crazy._

_His face grazed the sweat on his opponent's chest, and he moaned, giving a puppy's lick to his flesh. Magoichi didn't seem to notice, and brushed his hips against Masamune as he tried to escape him._

_"Just a perfect fit.." Magoichi said to himself, imagining Masamune's form situated between his legs,"like a piece on a puzzle.." Masamune felt Magoichi's large arousal touch him through his armor and said,"If you're trying to seduce me...you...you're failing."_

_The two rivals looked at each other, Masamune now lay in Magoichi's strong arms, and he said,"No, you've fallen into the arms of your knight in shining armor."_

_"J-Join me, Magoichi...I'll give you what you're looking for."_

_"Oh?"_

_Masamune pushed Magoichi away from him, secretly wanting to feel his manhood against him once more, and put his guns up in the air._

_"You're a big dreamer. But I was once, too. I suppose it couldn't hurt." Magoichi said, eying him up and down._

The meeting was but a year ago. Since then, Hideyoshi died, Nene fled into obscurity, and Ieyasu Tokugawa ruled the land with a smile and an iron fist. The country seemed to be at peace, but would it last for long?

Of course not. Nothing lasted forever, not even Magoichi's presence in Iwadeyama Castle.

A sigh escaped the dragon's lips. He missed Magoichi. Wondered where he was. Magoichi promised to remain loyal to dragon, and here he was, on the most lonliest of nights, without his beloved fellow gunslinger.

Because a poor dragon should never soar alone. Without Magoichi, the dragon had lost his flame. A burn-out, nothing but ashes pouring throughout Japan, each ash signifying a tear that Masamune Date would never allow himself to shed.

The door slammed open, and two booted footsteps ran into the bedroom. Masamune jumped up, and held his rifles up, his hair obscuring his right eye, when Magoichi ran into the room.

"Masamune!" he yelled, falling to his knees. Masamune let out a gasp and said,"Magoichi?" Using his false anger, and obvious annoyance, he crossed his arms and said,"You have alot of nerve showing up here. After pulling off that stunt of leaving me."

"I found what I was looking for." Magoichi replied, keeping his eyes on Masamune's bare feet,"I realized that by killing Hideyoshi, I've changed nothing...even if you kill the man on top, someone always takes his place...I was an idiot. I let ambition get in the way, I thought I could make this world better...but it did nothing.."

"Magoichi.."

"Even worse. I gave up my promise to the man who needed it the most. I've let you down, Masamune." Magoichi said.

Masamune turned and went to grab his patch, when Magoichi stopped him. "Don't." he said. "But I cannot be seen without it." Masamune said. "You asked me to join you, I've shown you my true self, now show me yours." Magoichi said, walking to Masamune, smoothing the hair out of the way, to find the closed eye socket on his right side.

"Don't look at me!" Masamune yelled, trying to hold his hand up to the socket, but Magoichi would not let him. He smirked and said,"Still just as adorable as when I first met you."

Masamune growled and said,"You shouldn't have left me." "I know, I know. And I won't do it again. Just take me back." Magoichi said. "And why should I? You'll just leave me again, you'll let me soar alone..." Masamune said.

"No, no, no. I will never let this dragon soar alone, never again." Magoichi said, wrapping his arms around his waist.

"Don't touch me." Masamune snapped, grasping Magoichi's hands, trying to rip him from his waist. "Uh uh, you're liking this, you know you missed your pal Magoichi." Magoichi said with a laugh.

A blush formed on the dragon's cheeks, and a smirk upon his lips, when he felt Magoichi pressing his body to his behind him. The smell of his cologne, the closeness of his body, Masamune nearly lost himself to lust.

He was about to speak, when Magoichi pressed his warm lips to the small of Masamune's neck. His eye grew wide, and he stammered,"Mago...wh-what are you doing?"

"Just relax...come with me, Masamune Date, let's soar together.."

A second later, Masamune was powerbombed to his bed, his small frame bouncing from the springs, while a smile spread across Magoichi's lips. Masamune trailed his eye down Magoichi's face, noticing stress lines and dark circles under his eyes.

"Were you as lost as I once?"

"I spent far too much time away from you, Masamune." Magoichi said, trailing his lips down his face,"but I promise, I won't ever leave you."

"Just shut up and take me." Masamune pouted.

Magoichi said nothing, but claimed the dragon's lips to his own.

Always the clever skirtchaser, Magoichi had no idea how to go about taking the dragon as his own, but he knew he was in love, no matter how he looked at it. Women were merely vices, there was no love, just fun.

But the more Magoichi Saika looked at it, the less happy he became. Women came and went, leaving his heart as empty as it was before.

It wasn't until he met Masamune Date, when he learned how to love.

The ever-loyal gunslinger, the dragon had him in his grasp, and he would not dare ask him to let go.

Masamune's dragon claws grasped the collar to Magoichi's long green coat, ripping it apart, when his lips made their way down his exposed pectorals. The tanned flesh, the glistening sweat turned his lips wet, as he felt the gunslinger's heart beat faster and faster.

"Don't stop.." Magoichi pleaded, when Masamune's lips left his tingling flesh.

A sigh escaped the dragon's lips, when Magoichi's hand moved into his kimono, ripping it apart, showing off pale flesh.

My, my, how he had grown up.

"I remember when you just a little boy." Magoichi said, leaning in to kiss the dragon's shoulder. A moan escaped his lips, and he leaned back, enjoying Magoichi's hot kisses on his flesh.

"So cute, you were, now..", he added, moving his lips towards the crescent-shaped collarbone, pushing the kimono top all the way apart,"you've become such a handsome man."

His kimono top now gone, Magoichi's emerald eyes moved down Masamune's chest, and he pressed his lips to the sweaty, peachy skin, sending thousands of electric jolts down his body, as he kissed a trail down to his pink nipples.

Magoichi's hands didn't stop, and when they found the waistband of Masamune's pants, he grasped them, ripping them apart, while he sank his teeth into the dragon's nipples, switching back and forth between each, while Masamune gasped, yelping in pleasure.

Masamune felt his pants being lowered down his legs, kicking them off, while Magoichi still pleasured his upper body. He felt his actions restricted by all the pleasure, so Magoichi did the rest for him, pushing the dragon to the bed, kissing a new trail down Masamune's stomach.

With each kiss, Masamune shivered, feeling his body growing warmer and warmer with his lust for the gunslinger, feeling his wet, hot lips on his flesh.

All that remained on Masamune were his underpants, which were quickly discarded by Magoichi's calloused hands. "My beautiful dragon..." he moaned, causing Masamune to shiver in lust. Magoichi hurried to remove the rest of his clothing, keeping his eyes on Masamune's sapphire eye.

"Hurry...I can't wait.." Masamune said. "Hmm...I think I need some help." Magoichi said, watching as Masamune rose from the bedsheets, pulling Magoichi into a kiss, pushing his wet tongue inside his lovers, while his hands found the button to his lover's pants.

"Thank you." Magoichi whispered, returning the kiss with a sigh of relief, when he felt his organ released from his pants. Masamune didn't stop there. He pushed his lover's pants from his legs, and down to the floor. He then trailed his hands to his lover's hair, pulling it out of its ponytail, running his hands through it, breathing in his manly scent.

"I love my gunslinger..." Masamune said, nuzzling him tenderly. Magoichi replied with a quick, sweet kiss, nibbling on his chin, while the dragon removed his lover's underpants, leaving both men totally nude.

Never had Masamune laid his eye on such beauty. Japan was a vast and large world, and he had seen many, many people, but no one ever made his knees so weak, his heart beat so fast, like Magoichi Saika.

Magoichi entwined his fingers through Masamune's using his strong, masculine hips to push the dragon down to the bed, holding his gorgeous body over his, keeping his eyes on his lover's.

He then pressed his body against his, allowing their most precious organs to touch briefly, kissing his lover again. A sigh escaped the dragon's lips, when he felt the amazing sexual sensations between his legs, as Magoichi bounced between his legs, pressing his now-evident arousal against his.

"M-Mago.." he moaned, feeling weak in the knees again. The two hot penises touched, while both men let out erotic moans, the bed bouncing beneath them, keeping their fingers entwined, keeping their eyes on one another.

"Faster...faster..." Masamune pleaded, thrusting his hips in time with his lovers. Sweat dropped down his body, Magoichi watching the wet beads with lust, licking them off, tasting their sweetness.

"As my dragon commands.." he said with a sensual tone, enough to make Masamune spill out with sweet pre-cum. With the new wetness forming between them, the friction lessened, making their movements easier, allowing even more pleasure to flow through the two.

Magoichi reached over the dragon's head, grasping the bedpost as his movements became faster, feeling his body swell in his loins, listening to Masamune's panting and moaning beneath him.

"Mago...Mago...god, don't stop...I'm so close to my peak..." Masamune moaned, reaching up to dig his claws into Magoichi's naked back. "So am I..." Magoichi moaned, feeling his own pre-cum mix with Masamune's milkiness.

Finally, the movements stopped, when the two men let out excruciating moans, feeling the exhilratiting sensations through their loins when they both came all over each other, the substances warming their bodies.

Sweat dripped from Magoichi's body, and he looked upon his lover with lust, pulling the dragon onto his soaked hips. "Now, my beautiful dragon...shall we soar together?" he asked, kissing him.

"Forever.." Masamune moaned, feeling Magoichi's soaked erection teasingly poke his entrance. He returned the kiss, slipping his tongue inside his lover's, running his hands through the reddish-brown locks, when Magoichi's tongue slipped through his lover's, the tongues fighting for dominance.

Magoichi pulled Masamune closer, wrapping his legs around his waist, massaging the small of his back, when he thrust his hips up, entering him slowly.

A gasp left the dragon's lips at the large intrusion, and he grasped his lover's thick reddish locks, pulling at it due to the sudden pleasure. Magoichi laughed and said,"Did I scare you?" "No..no..." Masamune moaned.

"Good, then just hold tight..." Magoichi purred like a kitten, thrusting his hips up, fucking his lover slowly. Masamune obeyed the gunslinger, digging his nails into his back, thrusting his hips in time with his lover's.

"Ahhh...my Mago..." Masamune moaned, leaning back, allowing Magoichi to kiss his neck, the gunslinger's teeth nibbling on his voice box, licking down his veins, cooling his body off.

"Masamune..." Magoichi moaned, feeling the pleasure run through his body, feeling the exhilerating sensations turn his body into mush. He then ran his fingers through Masamune's black hair, kissing the follicles, breathing in his scent, while Masamune begged him to fuck him faster.

"Faster, faster, please..." he pleaded, and Magoichi could never deny his beloved. He grasped Masamune's hips, fucking him faster, burying his erection deeper and deeper inside his lover, as the dragon moaned and returned the thrusting with equal power.

Another loud moan escaped the dragon's lips, crying out his lover's name in a fit of passion, while the bed rocked so fast, they thought it would break. "Mago...Mago..." Masamune moaned, feeling his body erupting, as he climaxed all over his gorgeous lover.

"Mmm...Masa..." Magoichi moaned, slowing down the pace, as he readied himself for his own climax. The two kept their eyes on one another, when Magoichi threw his body back, losing his breath while screaming his lover's name, as he felt his own climax pour into his lover.

"Ahhh...Magoichi..." Masamune moaned, when he felt his body being lowered to the bed. "Hmm?" Magoichi asked, breathlessly, wiping the sweat from his body. He kissed Masamune, and lay his head on his lover's equally sweaty chest, while the dragon stroked his soaked hair tenderly.

No words had to be spoken, actions always spoke louder than words. Masamune didn't need any further convincing of Magoichi's love and loyalty, it was all in his sexual act, all in his arms.

Never again, Magoichi swore, would he ever let his beloved dragon soar alone.


End file.
